


Драгоценности душ

by lady_almi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Берен сравнивает окружающих с драгоценными камнями.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel





	Драгоценности душ

**Author's Note:**

> Работе около трех лет, прошу принять это во внимание.

Берен не помнил, когда начал сравнивать окружающих с драгоценными камнями. Может быть, еще в детстве, когда мальчишкой слушал рассказы Андрет. А может, после того, как побывал в эльфийских кузницах. Камни всегда манили его. Они казались чем-то безмерно спокойным и вечным. Куда позже Берен понял, что даже камни ломаются, если слишком сильно ударить. 

Впервые соотнести кого-то с камнем пришло ему в голову, когда он был юношей. Это случилось после битвы при топях Сереха, где Финрод Фелагунд подарил его отцу кольцо, на котором две серебряные змейки сражались за золотую корону. У них были огромные изумрудные глаза. Тогда-то Берен понял, что отец похож на этот камень. Такой же чистый и честный, всегда держащий свое слово, но могущий против врага применить почти любую хитрость. Да, Барахир был изумрудом, таившим в себе тайны и загадки. 

Мать Эрхамион всегда сравнивал с алмазом. Она была чиста и в помыслах, и в делах. Эмельдир никогда не обманывала, никогда никто не слышал от нее грубого слова. Она светилась изнутри холодным и ясным светом. Наверное, именно поэтому маленький Берен до дрожи в коленях боялся тихих, спокойных выговоров матери за очередную шалость. Она была недостижимым идеалом, к которому можно было спешить всю жизнь, но так никогда и не прийти.

Лютиэн Тинувиэль всегда оставалась сапфиром, хотя у дочери Тингола были темно-серые, как будто лучащиеся изнутри глаза. Только этот камень мог одновременно напоминать голубое море, синее небо, и в то же время, рассказывать о звенящем холоде льда. Только сапфир ценили чуть больше других камней, только им украшали подарки любимым, только сапфир давал надежду на то, чего нельзя было выразить словами. Лютиэн была той, кто привела солнце в темную жизнь Берена. А солнце было синим, как сапфир. 

Себя же Берен считал горным хрусталем, да он и был им. Пусть сам камень и не был самым благородным, но отлично подходил человеку. Выросший и выживший там, где любой другой бы сдался, прошедший огонь и воду, мужчина остро чувствовал собственную прозрачность. Он знал, что для эльфов, особенно для Государя, его душа была как на ладони. И это не смущало, а роднило его с Королем Нарготронда, делало чуть ближе к тому Свету, который нес в себе Фелагунд. 

Финрод оставался единственным, для кого Берен долгое время не мог подобрать минерал. Хотя игра «найди камень» стала тем, что не давало ему сойти с ума в мрачных подземельях Тол-ин-Гаурхота. Цветом Короля был зеленый, символизирующий надежду. Но ни берилл, ни изумруд не подходили Государю. Сложно было подобрать что-то, хотя бы отдаленно похожее на душу Финрода. Там было все: и надежда, и отчаяние, и любовь, и жалость, и жажда знаний… Человек никогда не пытался узнать больше, боясь не понять. 

Озарение пришло лишь в последние мгновения жизни Финдарато. Берен понял, что Ингольдо больше всего напоминает жемчуг. Тот самый, который привозили из гаваней. Крупная жемчужина – единственная оставшаяся память о разрушенном доме – всегда была у беоринга в маленьком мешочке на шее, где также хранилось кольцо Государя. Во время скитаний по Дортониону Берен иногда доставал жемчуг и долго смотрел на него, вспоминая. И где-то, на границе яви и сна, тот начинал светиться ровным мягким сиянием. Глядя на огонек во тьме, человек быстро засыпал. 

Душа Финрода была жемчугом, обработанным многолетним трудом, преодолением боли. Лишь Эру да сам Государь могли знать, какой ценой досталась ему эта жемчужина, вобравшая в себя свет звезд, костров и свечей… И вот теперь Король, не задумываясь, дарил величайшее сокровище своей души простому смертному.   
В молчании склонившись над телом Финрода, Берен прошептал: «Выкатилась жемчужная душа из златого ожерелия…* Но я сохраню ее, Государь мой». Темнота тихо приняла в свои объятия усталого человека и его боль.

**Author's Note:**

> *Цитата из "Слова о Полку Игореве"


End file.
